


Ocean's Lullaby || SUNMI x Reader || Fantasy AU || Gender Neutral

by ElswordBae



Series: || Halloween 2018 || [1]
Category: K-pop, Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElswordBae/pseuds/ElswordBae
Summary: In a world where the Supernatural is normal, it's not rare to see species other than humans out on the sidewalk. Though, there were species that you wouldn't see on a daily basis, no matter how hard you tried looking for them. When you accidentally stumble upon one trying their best to take your heart, you slowly grow fond of them. It doesn't help when they start growing soft just for you.





	1. | Sneak Peak |

In a world where the Supernatural is normal,

it's not rare to see species other than humans out on the sidewalk.

Though,

there were species that you wouldn't see on a daily basis,

no matter how hard you tried looking for them.

When you accidentally stumble upon one trying their best to take your heart,

you slowly grow fond of them.

It doesn't help when they start growing soft just for you.


	2. | Introduction |

Happy Halloween!

This is a fantasy AU just for Halloween!

I hope y'all enjoy because I've been working on this since midway through September

There will be a lot of angst in this story, so be warned

If you don't like sad things this story probably isn't for you

-

SUNMI

Age: 26

Birthday: May 2, 1992

Name: Lee Sun-mi


	3. | Prologue | Chapter 0 |

As much as your life sucked, you tended to actually keep it together. The times of you having a mental breakdown were able to be counted on the fingers of a single hand. It was days like these that gave you hope, days where the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, and it wasn't too hot or cold. Days like this made you remember why you existed and what you were meant to be doing with your life, even if you weren't quite sure yet. 

Anything was better than nothing when it came to keeping yourself boredom free. Often, you'd hang out with your best friend. You had known them for years and were still happy to have them in your life, even if they did piss you off on occasion. The only problem was, as of late they had been becoming either too busy to hang out with you, or their schedule had changed to where it didn't match yours at all.

This was fine, obviously. It's not like you didn't have other friends that you could hang out with, you just preferred your best friend, also known as why they have the title. You also understood that being busy, even if it was for weeks on end, shouldn't be enough to break your friendship, especially since you had known each other for years. Another thing that helped you get through your times of boredom was you pet, (Pet's Name). It was always nice to have a pet. Even if they couldn't respond in words you could understand, it was nice to have someone that you could rant to.

It was days like this you wished you had more commitment to actually go outside and leave your house. It's not like you could even go see your best friend at the moment, or even just your regular friends. You had gotten the day off last moment, so you didn't have time to make plans with anyone. Deciding to brush off your laziness though, you got up and got ready to walk around your small town.


	4. | Song | Chapter 1 |

The walk around town was nothing interesting which is what caused you to make your way down to the beach-side docks that you could walk along. It was all pretty normal until you heard a voice. Said voice wasn't talking to you, but singing. You couldn't really tell where the voice was coming from and who the singing was being directed at, but after enjoying the sound for a moment you moved on and continued down the docks.

It was a little weird when you saw some of the men that usually work along the docs or on the boats sitting off the edge of the dock, swinging their feet back and forth to the song being sung. Since you were still kind of curious as to where the sound was coming from, you ask, "Do any of you know where the song is coming from? That and who's singing it?"

One of the men looks like they had woken up from a trance when you asked them a question. He looks over at you and answers honestly that he had no clue where it was coming from. Shrugging it off you decide that it might as well be time for you to go home. It was a little weird that people could hear the singing, but yet no one knew where it was coming from.


	5. | Sorry | Chapter 2 |

While you were walking back to where you lived, you got a text from your best friend asking if the two of you could meet up anytime soon. You, of course, told them yes. They told you when they were free and the two of you picked a day and time to meet up. It was only later that week, but you couldn't have been more excited to see your friend. It had been over a month since you had last seen them in person, and their texts were becoming more and more sporadic. 

\---

Later that week when it was time for the two of you to meet up, you made your way to the cafe at which you'd meet. You didn't think anything of it because it was a cafe the two of you often met at when you could still get together all the time. Walking into the cafe, you ordered your normal drink and found a place to sit. Your friend showing up not too much later.

You waved at them so they could see where you were before they went to get their drink. Once they had their drink in their hand, they made their way over to sit across from you. You looked at them excitedly, happy that the two of you could finally hang out once again.

"(Y/N)."

"Yeah?"

"I'm done with this." Your smile falls.

"Done with what?"

"Being friends with you."

"What?"

"You're literally always asking to hang out with me even when you know I can't, you're always so clingy that it's annoying. Can't you hang out with other people? I never see you on anyone else's social media, do you even leave your house anymore?" Before you can even think to respond, you get up and run out of the cafe, your drink still on the table.

Tears ran down your face as you ran as fast as you could back to where you lived. You bumped into more people than you would have liked, but didn't even bother with a sorry. As much as you would have normally, you didn't have it in you to be polite at the moment.

As soon as you made it into your apartment, you slammed the door shut and sank to the floor. You knew you might get a noise complaint later, but that was the last thing on your mind at the time. You just wanted to know where everything had gone wrong.


End file.
